metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Miscellaneous groups
DIA The Defense Intelligence Agency, or DIA, is a major producer and manager of military intelligence for the United States Department of Defense, employing over 16,500 military and civilian employees worldwide. The Defense Intelligence Community is headed by the DIA, through its Director (who chairs the Military Intelligence Board), and coordinates the activities of the Army, Navy, Marine Corps, and Air Force intelligence components. The DIA and DIC provide military intelligence to warfighters, defense policymakers and force planners within the Department of Defense and the United States Intelligence Community, in support of U.S. military planning and operations and weapon systems acquisition. DIA, designated in 1986 as a Defense Department combat support agency, was established in 1961 as a result of a decision by Secretary of Defense Robert S. McNamara, under President John F. Kennedy. The Department of Defense created DIA with the publication of Directive 5105.21, "Defense Intelligence Agency" on August 1, effective October 1, 1961. DIA was preceded by the Counter Intelligence Corps. Members * Nastasha Romanenko * Richard Ames DARPA The Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (DARPA) is an agency of the United States Department of Defense responsible for the development of new technology for use by the military. DARPA has been responsible for funding the development of many technologies which have had a major impact on the world, including computer networking (ARPAnet), as well as NLS, which was both the first hypertext system, and an important precursor to the contemporary ubiquitous graphical user interface. It was originally established in 1958 under the name of Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA), but it was renamed DARPA (for Defense) on March 23, 1972, then back to ARPA on February 22, 1993, and then back to DARPA again on March 11, 1996. Members *Donald Anderson Delta Force The United States Army's "1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (1st SFOD-D)" — commonly known as Delta Force by civilians — is an integral element of the Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC). Delta Force's primary tasks are counter-terrorism and national intervention operations, although it is an extremely versatile group that is capable of assuming many mission types, including (but not limited to) hostage rescue, enemy raids, and covert enemy force neutralizations. Delta Force conducts missions similar to those attributed to the British Special Air Service (SAS), from which it was originally modeled. Members * Roy Campbell FBI The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is the primary unit in the United States Department of Justice, serving as both a federal criminal investigative body and a domestic intelligence agency. The FBI has investigative jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of federal crime. Its motto is "Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity," corresponding to the "FBI" initialism. Psycho Mantis had a brief stint with the organization working as a Psychic Investigator. He would enter the minds of suspected killers and uncover the truth about their crimes. This eventually drove him psychotic and he later quit the Bureau and eventually joined FOXHOUND. Dr Naomi Hunter made up a false story about how her Japanese Grandfather became assistant secretary to J Edgar Hoover in The FBI and that he went undercover to bring down the Mafia in New York in the 1950's. Master Miller knew this was false as the Director J Edgar Hoover. was a well known racist which meant there were only white FBI agents in his time a Director (1924-1972) and the Mafia undercover operations first started in Chicago in 1960 not New York. The FBI Agent Mark Felt exposed President Nixon's involvement in the Watergate Scandal under the alias Deepthroat. Members * Psycho Mantis * Hal Emmerich * Master Miller NSA The National Security Agency is the organization watching over security in the United States. It fulfills a role roughly equivalent to the KGB in the Soviet Union. In 1960, two code-breakers, ADAM and EVA, defected to the Soviets. ADAM was the triple-spy better known as Ocelot. During Operation Snake Eater, a woman posed as EVA to aid Naked Snake in his mission while secretly plotting to steal The Philosophers' Legacy for the Chinese Government. Members * ADAM (Ocelot) * Emma Emmerich Small Boy Unit The Small Boy Unit was a military unit which enlisted many child soldiers (possibly war orphans), and was commanded by a teenage Solidus Snake. The unit took part in the Liberian Civil War, and was where a young boy named Jack had his first taste of battle. In order to keep child soldiers controlled, they would be fed food mixed with gunpowder and toluene, and be forced to watch Hollywood action movies to help keep them focused on killing. Little else is known about the unit. Members * Raiden Force XXI The United States Army's Task Force XXI program (TF-XXI for short), a.k.a. the Next-Generation Integrated Infantry Fighting System, was actually a series of trial exercises and initiatives that utilized virtual reality training for selected soldiers during the late 1990's by the United States Army in the interest of modernization. But it is said to have been under research and development by the U.S. Army since the 1980's. The goal was to test unique concepts, tactics, and technologies on the modern-day battlefield. Many of the new weapons and tactical technology that is currently in use or under development (as of this writing) may have been inspired by the TF-XXI trials. Some of the real-life technology that was tested included software-defined radios (which inspired Solid Snake's Codec), digital transmitters installed on all their weapons, appliqué computers carried by each soldier (to minimize casualties and maximize combat effectiveness by sharing data), ground surveillance radar (which inspired the Soliton Radar System designed by Mei Ling), satellite radio e-mail systems, and Unmanned Aerial Vehicles like the Cipher. TF-XXI participated in various advanced combat exercises during these trials. Raiden took part in these trials exclusively during his soldier training. In the Metal Gear series, selected subjects of the Force XXI trial programs were jointly assigned with the mercenaries of the Zanzibar Land disturbance (with the U.S. government paying their contracts) to create the next generation of Special Forces units, which later became known as the Genome Army during the Shadow Moses Incident. Whether or not Raiden took any part in gene therapy is unknown, but it is known that he was not a member of the Genome Army during the Shadow Moses Incident. It is speculated that his participation in the Force XXI trial programs ended before the merger with the Zanzibar mercenary force, prior to the events of Metal Gear Solid. Members *Raiden *Genome Army Green Berets The United States Army Special Forces, a.k.a. the Green Berets, is a renowned Special Forces group that was originally formed in 1952 by Colonel Aaron Bank, being modeled after the British Royal Marines, and is still active today. It is operated under the command of the United States Army. The Green Berets are tasked with five primary missions: unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, and counter-terrorism. One of the most famous members was a young soldier by the name of Roy Campbell, who had served as a Green Beret until the San Hieronymo Takeover, where he met Naked Snake in prison. Members * Big Boss * Solid Snake * Roy Campbell * Master Miller GSG 9 The GSG 9 der Bundespolizei, formerly the German abbreviation of Grenzschutzgruppe 9 (roughly translated from German as "Border Guards, Group 9") is the counter-terrorism unit of the German federal police. Founded after the Black September Olympic Hostage Crisis, it is considered to be among the best of such units in the world. In fact, many later counter-terrorism units of other nations were modeled after the GSG 9. Members *Fire Trooper U.S. Government The United States Government have had their own brand of selected characters to play within the main plot of all of Metal Gear Solid. The most famous were respectively President George Sears (Solidus Snake) and President James Johnson who both appeared in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty while Sears appears briefly (voice only) in Metal Gear Solid, in a phone conversation with Revolver Ocelot. President Lyndon Johnson made a cameo appearance in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, presenting Naked Snake with the title of "Big Boss". Members * President George Sears (Solidus Snake) * Jim Houseman * President James Johnson * Richard Ames * Lyndon B. Johnson (also credited in game as President Johnson) *Richard Nixon Category:Groups Category:Military Groups